Our Precious Treasure
by MomoV
Summary: Thailand and Vietnam are living the life of a married couple & soon a new member of their family is coming and they will discover the excitement that is called Parenthood. A sweet and fluffy Thai/Viet story
1. Chapter 1 Expecting

Our Precious Treasure

Chapter 1

"Expecting"

Thailand and Vietnam had been married for a while and for them it was a peaceful moment the two can share but they will learn that a special surprise will change them forever. One morning while sleeping in their bed Vietnam wasn't feeling well and yet she was supposed to host the Female Nation Conference in a couple of hours upon entering their room Thailand saw his bride not getting up and this really made him worry about her

"Vietnam are you feeling well my dear?" asked Thailand as he sat on the covers to feel her forehead to see if she has a fever

"Thai I am ok honest I am just a bit dizzy is all but don't worry I am gonna get up in a couple of minutes" said Vietnam as she tries to get up slowly but Thailand saw how she is moving so he decides to help her. "Sweetheart I think you need to see a Doctor about this because I am getting worried" said Thailand with a concerned look on his face that he got one of her ao dais, pants and shoes.

"What about the Conference? I can't miss that you know" said Vietnam as she got herself dressed and does her hair in her signature ponytail "No can do Missy I am afraid the meeting will be postponed till we get back from the doctor to make sure you are all right" said Thailand as he got the things she might need and soon they were heading to the Doctor's office but knowing Vietnam on how she is Thailand decides to wait for her as he called the female nations knowing that his wife will not be hosting the meeting

A few minutes later Vietnam came out and ran to hug Thailand with all her might. "Thai….I have news for you" said Vietnam in a whisper "Hmmmmmm? Viet is everything ok?" asked Thailand as he looks at her in confusion "Ok Mr. Confused put your hand on my stomach" said Vietnam as she saw Thailand do that and with that a warm smile came across his face

"Wow Viet we're gonna have a baby this is so exciting" said Thailand as he hugged her with a lot of emotion

Both Thailand and Vietnam were so emotional because for them a new baby means more than just responsibility, but the love they will share with the new family member that will be coming very soon. For them this will be the start of an amazing yet wonderful journey.

((I know the first chapter is very short so please bear with me as the upcoming chapters will be longer I promise ^-^; ))


	2. Chapter 2 Full of Surprises

Our Precious Treasure

Chapter 2

"Full of Surprises"

It has been two months since Vietnam got pregnant and on this day in particular was The Asia Meeting and of course Thailand is worried cause he knows that these type of meetings can be a bit loud and can be chaotic especially with all the yelling and rough housing will cause stress and with that Thailand has decided to go the Meeting on his own without his wife by his side or so he thought

"Thai I am coming with you" said Vietnam in a new maternity robe that Thai bought her while holding her bag "Viet are you sure? I mean these kinds of meetings will raise your stress levels" said Thailand with a worried look knowing that she will get stressed out from it

"No worries Thai besides I plan on leaving the meeting in case things get too loud for me. So it will be ok as long as Korea and China don't get to crazy of course." said Vietnam being determined not to be stressed out

Upon arrival at the meeting they were greeted by Macau who got to the meeting early than usual

"Oh Thailand and Vietnam you're both here" said Macau when he saw them entering "Mama, Hong Kong and the others are not here yet so please have a seat before they get here"

"Thanks Macau" said Thailand as he got a chair for Vietnam so she can sit down in comfort "Thanks Thai I needed to sit down" said Vietnam feeling a bit of discomfort "But I'll be fine as long as there is not much of a racket."

"Vietnam are you pregnant?" asked Macau

"Yes I am just two months now" said Vietnam "Although it barely shows now but by next month it will. I am just excited and nervous as well since this our first child together, but I know that my motherly instinct will soon kick in"

"It already has Viet I mean you are practically starting to glow my love" said Thailand as he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek that made her happy

It wasn't long till everyone came in one by one and took their seats as usual China was in charge of the meeting and discussing plans for probably an event of some sorts and then like Vietnam predicted things were beginning to go out of hand starting with Korea's remarks

"Come on Aniki that is SO boring I say a concert with lights and real cool music. " said Korea with a scoff since China's idea was bland according to him "What you think Hong Kong? It will be great and it's originated by ME"

"I guess so I mean it would be great to promote my song I guess" said Hong Kong with his usual emotionless tone as he begins to put his headphones on his head that China was getting annoyed

"HONG KONG take them off, aru. We are in an important meeting and you need to pay attention, aru" said China as he went to take off that Hong Kong wants to keep them close to his head "Mom let GO and I mean it" said Hong Kong as he clings to them and puts them behind his ears

"All right you can keep them but no high volumes. Got it, aru?" said China as he warned his son "Yea yea I know I guess" said Hong Kong as he kept his headphones. The meeting went on and of course Vietnam was showing some signs of distress and right away Thailand knew that they have to leave immediately

"China we're gonna be leaving early than usual" said Thailand as he gently gets Vietnam but China already annoyed by the meeting sees them ready to depart sooner before the meeting ends

"You two shall not leave until it is over, aru "said China telling them to stay

"But China you don't understand we truly need to leave so please" said Thailand begging China as Vietnam needs to use the restroom badly and possibly some fresh air while seeing all this Taiwan intervened and knowing what is going on with Vietnam and Macau is trying to calm down his mother with all he can

"Mama let them go out please" said Macau talking to China in order to get him to change his mind "Besides Vietnam is two months pregnant and she needs to be out of here"

China heard all this that he saw Thailand a bit mad at him for not listening to them and for thinking they were lying about leaving the meeting early

"China Viet is pregnant and really need to get out of here. She is uncomfortable being here if this noise bothers her" said Thailand "Besides you know what it was like of course"

"I am sorry, aru. I'll tell you what I will let you two be on rest for at least a year, aru. So that way you two will focus on your child, aru" said China in a now calmer tone as he apologized "Besides I wanna meet the baby as well aru."

"Thank You China this really means a lot to us and I want both of them to be free of the stress between now and the baby's birth" said Thailand as he finally saw Vietnam getting out of the bathroom while walking with Taiwan

"Viet if you need any help let me know ok? After all we're friends" said Taiwan

"Thanks Taiwan I truly feel appreciated about all this" said Vietnam with a soft smile as she gently rubs her stomach "My goodness Little One you sure gave me a scare earlier" As she joined her husband who was waiting for her and went back to meeting which is now quieter and peaceful since they wanted to attend their final meeting in tranquility so they can start their rest period

After the meeting was over Vietnam and Thailand finally went home and like when they got married Thailand carries his wife over the threshold and all the way to their bedroom where he placed her gently on their bed and then sits with her. Gently, Thailand rubs her stomach and kisses it with soft look and Vietnam sees this begins to softly strokes her husband's hair in which a moment of peace they are both sharing for now

"Little One we can't wait to meet you" said Thailand as he gently rubs her stomach with his fingers "So Viet do you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"That I don't know Thai, but I do have a name for it that is a boy and a girl's name" said Vietnam "And it's in my language too"

"What is it?" asked Thailand "I bet it's a cute name"

"It is but it's a surprise" said Vietnam smiling "Oh you meanie" said Thailand in a playful voice "I guess I can wait till the baby's born" Vietnam smiled at him and as for the name she has for the baby will be a special surprise indeed


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations

Our Precious Treasure

Chapter 3

"Preparations"

((I know Sweden speaks in broken words but in this chapter he will have normal speech. So I hope you understand))

A couple of more weeks has just passed by and Vietnam's baby bump got a bit bigger for she is now 5 months pregnant and at this time the couple are about get to get everything ready for the baby's arrival. In their house they have their bedroom and two guest rooms that they sometimes use in case they had company over, but with the baby coming they decided to make the guest room that is next to their bedroom the baby's nursery. Thailand has ordered furniture from Sweden so it will probably arrive any day since the room is now empty but of course before the furniture arrives they need to think of a nursery theme first

"I was thinking we can have a pretty pink and lilac lotus & golden showers theme" said Vietnam for she enjoys the beauty of flowers

"Viet that sounds pretty, but I think a jungle theme is cute I mean it's got elephants on it. Besides we want the baby to get to know Toto" said Thailand as he shows her his pet elephant Toto who trumpets in agreement outside the soon-to-be nursery window "I still say a flower theme is much prettier" said Vietnam sounding a bit annoyed for she was about to have one of her mood swings and sometimes it can never be a good sign

"But Viet come on" said Thailand letting off a tiny whine that he used to do when he was little "I say it would be very cute cause babies love animals"

Seeing her husband doing a cute face Vietnam let out a sigh "Well I think we can combine the two ideas into one and it does make the nursery a lot more nicer as well as colorful" said Vietnam as she made her husband a list of things they are gonna need like paint and stencils. After a week of painting the nursery looks just like they envisioned and now they are now waiting for the furniture to come so the arrangements can be set up as well as the decorating of some the things they bought like some stuffed animals, bedding and a mobile of plush jungle animals. It wasn't long till they heard the door knock so Thailand went to answer it and there he saw Sweden who brought over the completed furniture with him

"Oh Sweden welcome I am so glad you came." said Thailand as he welcomed the large Swedish man and invites him in

"Thank You Thailand" said Sweden as he came in bringing the crib first "Where should I put this?"

"I'll show you" said Thailand as he guided Sweden to the nursery and Vietnam was sitting in a rocking chair watching the two putting in the furniture on where it should go and so on. After an hour and a half the furniture was all set and Thailand thanked Sweden for coming over to set up the furniture. Sweden was glad to help when he headed to the door he said to them

"Congratulations and be sure to share photos of the little one"

"We will" said Thailand as he closed the door and then joined his wife for she was putting some things on the furniture like the plush mobile on the crib "Well the nursery is all done"

"Yes and now it's time to shop for the things the baby needs and clothing, My Dear" said Vietnam as she was gently rubbing her belly "I am thinking that this baby is most certainly gonna be a boy"

Thailand hears that and him it doesn't matter if their baby is gonna be a boy or a girl all that matters is that the baby will have the love of both parents. After that they went to bed so that the following day they will begins to buy things for their little arrival but Thailand did not sleep for he was making special plans for the mother-to-be like a surprise baby shower so she can be with the female nations and Wy. With that he joined his wife in bed and they both slept through the night.

The next day Thailand and Vietnam began to shop for things that their baby will need like diapers, powder, wipes, bottles and formula. Vietnam got some toys and a teething ring for the little one

"Viet Viet you have an appointment to have an ultrasound done as well as with the nursemaid just to let you know" said Thailand as he is holding some of the packages

"I know I haven't forgotten especially since I wanted to have a natural birth without pain medication" said Vietnam as she walking next to him, but of course Toto was there to keep them company in case Vietnam ever feels tired that way she would ride on his back all the way home.

After a bit of shopping the couple decided to go to a café for a meal and well with Vietnam's pregnancy she has strange cravings for various foods or in this case strange meals that can make anyone sick to their stomach even Thailand since he would often have to get her meals at different hours of the night while Vietnam herself was eating her food with no problem. Upon arriving home Thailand puts away everything in the nursery as well in the kitchen while Vietnam herself removes her shoes and relaxes on their bed for a bit while rubbing her stomach doing some rocking moving but as soon as Thailand walks in seeing all this he found it very adorable that he thought to himself that the Vietnam he married who was strong and tough known for beating up the living daylights of China and America is now being soft even smiling with joy so he walks in on her and sits on the edge of their bed

"Is my wife being all cutesy wootesy" said Thailand as he rubbed noses with her a playful baby talk to her "You were so cute doing that rocking and rubbing your tummy"

"Well" said Vietnam with a blush "I…..I…"

"There is nothing to worry about My Love" interrupted Thailand as he placed his finger on her lips "I think it's adorable and it tells the baby that he or she has a very loving mother"

When Vietnam heard those words a tear rolled down her cheek for she was happy to know that her baby will truly see her as a mother that was kind and loving soon Thailand gently pulls her into a comforting hug and they shared a kiss while gently putting both their hands on Vietnam's stomach and they both felt a kick as a sign from their little one saying it loves them too.


	4. Chapter 4 Shower and Labor

Our Precious Treasure

Chapter 4

"A Shower and Labor"

Now being six months in her pregnancy, Vietnam is about to have her appointment with the midwife to determine how she is doing and making sure she is in the best shape on the day she has to deliver her baby so with Thailand keeping her company and they went off to the midwife's office to do a routine visit

During the visit the midwife did some tests on Viet and then listened to the baby's heart beat and she told them that the baby is doing fine that there is nothing to worry about, but she told her that in case she can't deliver naturally then they have to go to the hospital to do so. The couple agreed for they want their baby to be born safe and sound they have to be prepared for anything goes wrong with the delivery. After all that they finished their appointment and set for home to relax or so Vietnam thought

When they got home it was filled with colorful pastel decorations and then the female nations yelled out "Surprise" for they had thrown Vietnam a surprise baby shower

"Oh my thanks everyone" said Vietnam as she was surprised to see everyone and begins to join the girls while Thailand went to another room where the male nations are at and begins to have a chat with them.

"So Thai you ready to be a Dad I suppose" said Hong Kong as he gives Thailand a drink

"Thanks Hong Kong" said Thailand as he got the cup "Well I am excited but to be honest I am a bit scared as well"

"Thailand it's only natural so there is nothing to worry about I mean a baby sure brings you joy and fear but your instinct as a father will soon come in" said England as he speaks in a comforting manner "After all a new baby can bring new surprises"

"Thanks England" said Thailand with a smile as he was still talking with the others and during their talk the girls were having their fun talking and handing Vietnam all sorts of pastel colored packages and opening these gifts she was happy to see that the gifts she received were cute outfits like shirts, sweaters, onesies, pants and some night clothes.

Also with the gifts there were plush toys, a baby book, a picture frame that will have photos of the little from birth till it is a year old placed there, storybooks, a soft nightlight that is in the shape of a sleepy moon and some lullaby CDs. These gifts were truly special and adorable. Seeing all this she thanked the girls for such lovely gifts for this made her very happy that she feels her baby will have everything it will need.

"Thank You for the lovely gifts I truly love it" said Vietnam as she got to hold one of the little outfits in her hand

"You're Welcome" said Taiwan with a smile and gently holds her hand "Viet we are here for you ok? Because we're friends and well I always thought of you as a big sister when I was little. If you guys ever need a babysitter I am happy to do it"

"Thanks Tai" said Vietnam as she hugged back the Taiwanese girl "You're the best"

"So in case the midwife be sure to call me" said Taiwan "Or any of us girls"

Hearing this Vietnam can count on them for anything and now she even has someone to babysit her baby when it arrives. During the party everyone was having a good time talking, sharing stories, playing some games and of course giving the couple parenting advice which would be helpful for them for their little one to come x333333333

After all the guests left Thailand took all the gifts into the nursery to put them away for her and Vietnam adored the gifts that they got for but she is tired from the big day that she went to their room

"Oh boy Little One I hope you're not bigger later on cause I feel heavy already" said Vietnam she sort of fell on the bed

After finishing Thailand comes into their room with a package in his arm and joins his wife on the bed. Vietnam sees her husband with the package and Thai gently hands it to her

"I know this isn't much but I did some shopping and I wanted the baby to have this" said Thailand as he saw Vietnam open it to reveal a newborn gown seeing this made her feel very happy while hugging it

"Thai this is so thoughtful of you" said Vietnam as she was smiling "I can't wait to give this to our little one. Thanks so much Thai this really means a lot to me"

Thailand saw his wife smile in delight for he was happy that his gift made her smile and he was glad that the small he gave her really made her truly happy

Well three months has passed much quicker than they thought and winter ended with the snow melting and spring has come with the blooming of the flowers, but on a spring night with the light of the full moon Vietnam has begun to go into labor with the midwife not being able to be there for she was attending someone at another place Thailand is doing his best to help his wife as she is going through this all on her own breathing heavily and sweating a lot for she was in pain

"Viet if you need anything please let me know" said Thailand as he held her hand and was very worried for her

"I….will…" said Vietnam in a weak voice as she he held his hand tightly and then she felt another contraction coming so she yelled in pain

Not knowing what to do Thailand decides to leave her for a few seconds to call Taiwan and Hungary to help out while doing so he began to call China, Japan, and Macau to keep him company. With that Taiwan and Hungary arrived to help out Vietnam so that means Thailand was in the living room pacing back and forth feeling rather nervous

"Oh my I can't believe this day has come and well I just don't know what to do" said Thailand as he was ready to break down as he sat on the couch

"Everything will be all right, aru. Vietnam is strong both her and the baby will be fine" said China as he sat next to Thailand to comfort him "There is nothing to worry about"

"He's right" said Macau as he made tea for Thailand "Here this will calm you down"

"Thanks Macau" said Thailand as he slowly drank the tea

"Thankfully tonight is a more peaceful night" said Japan looking outside while holding his little dog Pochi "Otherwise it we be in a terrible rainstorm"

Japan was right they were lucky enough that night was more calmer so probably the baby's arrival will be a lot easier on everyone including Vietnam

Meanwhile the girls are helping Vietnam for now that her water broke she is now ready to deliver

"Come on Viet you can do it" said Taiwan for she was holding Vietnam's hand

"I need you to do is push for me ok Vietnam?" said Hungary as she was signaling Vietnam to breath and push

Vietnam is doing her best for now she is about to meet her child for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival and Beyond

Our Precious Treasure

Chapter 5

"Arrival & Beyond"

Hours have passed since Vietnam has went into labor and she was in extreme pain for now that she is about to deliver, but with good help she is good hands for the baby is ready to come out into the world to meet its parents

Meanwhile Thailand is getting more nervous than ever now that he is hearing his wife is now delivering and well like any new father he was having fears of what is going on

"Thailand calm yourself, aru. Please don't stain upon this for now this is the most crucial moment in Vietnam's life and you have to be calm for her sake, aru" said China as he was doing his best to comfort him

"I will China I'll try my best" said Thailand as he begins to calm himself down

"One more push Viet and you're done" said Taiwan as she saw the progress she has made

Vietnam has pushed one more time that the baby came out

"It's a boy. You had a son" said Hungary as she caught him and wrapped him up in the towels

"A son…my little one is here" said Vietnam while doing some breathing

Hungary grew worried because the baby was not responding that she would hate to tell Vietnam that her baby did not cry so she does her best to revive the little one

"What's Hungary doing? Is something wrong with my baby?" asked Vietnam as she saw Hungary doing some rubs and patting the little one's back until finally she heard a cry

"Oh thank goodness" said Hungary as she begins to clean him up gently "You sure gave us all quite a bit of a scare"

"I am glad he's ok" said Vietnam now feeling calmer and was being cleaned up by Taiwan

"Gotta look presentable and clean" said Taiwan as she cleans up a bit and then gives Vietnam a sponge bath

Afterwards Vietnam and the baby were together in their clean clothes that Hungary and Taiwan went to join Thailand and the others

"Thailand" said Hungary "The baby's here now"

"Really?" said Thailand as he looked at them

"Yes Viet Viet had a little boy and he is so adorable" said Taiwan as she let out a soft squee. Thailand heard this and quietly he enters their bedroom there he saw Vietnam holding a bundle in a soft blue blanket

"Hi Thai" said Vietnam in a soft voice as she saw him come in

"Is that….." said Thailand as he got a bit closer

"Yes" said Vietnam as she pulls back the blanket to reveal the baby's face. The little one had a hairstyle similar to Thailand's with a bit of Vietnam's fluff , her hair color, both his parents gold eye color, and Thailand's complexion & smile. The baby saw both of his parents and took an immediate like to both of them after he opened his eyes

"He's so precious" said Thailand as he smiled and lightly touches his son's face

"Well I kept my word and now we get to name him" said Vietnam as she cradled him

"I think it should be you, My Darling after all you had given thought into it" said Thailand as he admired their little one

"I thought of it all through it and he shall be named 'Bao'" said Vietnam as she looked at him with soft smile

"Bao?"

"In my language means 'Precious Treasure'" said Vietnam smiling and look at Thailand "For he is our precious treasure"

Thailand liked the named for it fits their son perfectly and Bao liked his new name that he smiled softly but gave out a little yawn for he was tired so Thailand softly picked him up and placed him in his cradle that is next to his and Vietnam's bed and gently begins to rock him

Vietnam herself was tired that she decides to rest for a bit since she had a long night and day of giving birth to their new precious son so the new father lets them sleep for a bit and then he gives everyone a thanks for there for them in the hour of need. They said their goodbye to Thailand and hopes they can visit them again soon.

Both Mother and child were sleeping peacefully for they had quite but this is only part of the journey the three will share together as a family

Over time little Bao has become the gem of his parents eyes for he was happy and always in a good mood which Vietnam knew he got his father's personality and was introduced to Toto at first he was scared of him but the two are the best of friends. While Thailand has observed that his son has his mother's strength while playing some games with them.

"He definitely gets it from you" said Thailand

Vietnam looks at Bao and smiles

"I guess he does" she said as she picked him up and that made Bao laugh for he was having fun

Of course them being parents it's not always fun and games they do share a lot of responsibilities when it came to raising their young son including the night shifts of feedings and changing this is not their easiest but more of a learning experience to know what their son's likes and dislikes. For them it doesn't matter for they loved their son very dearly and as for Bao he really enjoys his parents even when they have their funny moments of acting like children in front of him.

~Epilogue~

Seven years have passed since Bao was born and now he begins to look like his father but his hair was growing a bit like his mother's so on a sunny day Vietnam took her son into the den to brush his hair along with some bands she has for him. With that she and Bao on the couch she begins to brush his hair. Looking at him she smiled and said

"My goodness you have gotten so big, Bao. It seemed only yesterday you were just born" said Vietnam as she gently combs all the tangles out of his hair and then begins to brush it

"Oh Mama of course I am getting big" said Bao as he felt his hair being brush then he felt the movement of his mother's hands as she puts a band on his hair to form a ponytail

"There you are all done my Son" said Vietnam for she has finished doing his hair "You can have some fun now"

Bao was happy to have his hair done by his mother and soon he joins his father while he was with Toto. Like Thailand, Bao developed a love for elephants thanks to Toto and the big pachyderm saw the young boy wrapped him gently wrapped him with his trunk and puts him on his back

"You have been inseparable since you were a baby, Bao" said Thailand as he saw them together

"Well I consider Toto more than just a pet but a friend too and after all an elephant never forgets who his friends are" said Bao as he rode with Toto in the backyard

Watching all this Thailand and Vietnam were watching their son with smiles on their faces for them not only they got the opportunity to become parents but experienced it in their own way and learn new things about each other and their son. In their own eyes they saw Bao as their precious treasure.

The End


End file.
